


those endless nights that we traveled

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: such a rollercoaster [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Late at Night, Masturbation in Shower, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: He may be exhausted, but then there's the thought of Natasha, soft and warm in their bed after weeks apart.





	those endless nights that we traveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



> [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie) prompted, "I would absolutely LOVE a BuckyNat smutathon post-mission homecoming. Pretty please?"

Bucky rests his forehead against the shower tile, letting the hot water wash over sore muscles and trying not to groan with relief.

His commercial flight back from a two-week mission in the Balkans had been delayed to the point of absurdity—not only had he missed the romantic reunion dinner Natasha had planned, he’d arrived home just as the sun was beginning to rise. She had been out cold when he’d tiptoed in a few minutes earlier, and he suspected _he_ would be unconscious well before she got up in another hour or two.

After a quick lather and rinse, Bucky debates turning the shower temperature way down—he may be exhausted, but the thought of Natasha, soft and warm in their bed after weeks apart, has stirred his arousal to the point that it needs dealing with.

He turns off the water, braces himself against the wall with his right hand, and goes to work. The left one risks too much structural damage in the throes of a moment; they had learned that lesson the fun way, and repeatedly. But using it on himself elicits a unique sensation—not quite the feeling of someone else’s ministrations, but something other than self-stimulation. Now, he leans into it eagerly.

“Need some help, _lyubimyi_?” Bucky hadn’t even heard her come in, but suddenly Natasha is standing on the other side of the shower door, her polka-dotted pajama set falling to the floor.

Rather than try to form words, he nods. She steps in, circling her arms around him from behind to take him in hand. His breath quickens with her strokes as she settles into a steady rhythm, and Natasha runs a few soft kisses along the ridge of his shoulder, leaving shivers in their wake as the steam clears.

Just as Bucky is sure he’s on the brink, Natasha steps in front of him, switching her grip so quickly he doesn’t even realize until she’s on her knees. With her mouth wrapped around him, she hums near-soundlessly, adding a gentle vibration that sends Bucky over the edge, shaking and gasping with metal fingers tangled loosely in her hair.

As he catches his breath, Natasha spits and then rises, turning the shower back on and pulling him beneath the flow of the water. Bucky kisses her, gentle and grateful. “Sorry the showering woke you, but…thanks.”

“James,” she says. “I’ve been up since you got back half an hour ago—but you needed a good shower before I was coming anywhere near you.”

“Love you too, ‘Tasha,” he murmurs, switching the water off again. “Bed?”

“As long as you can stay awake a bit longer.”

Bucky just smiles and lets her lead him into the bedroom, warm water dripping from both of them along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Bleachers' "[Rollercoaster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldk2pLyVZ4c)".


End file.
